farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
STG-90
The STG-90 is an assault rifle that appears in Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 4. |price = Far Cry 3 *$700 Far Cry 4 *K38,000 |attachments = Far Cry 3 *Reflex Sight *Red Dot Sight *Extended Magazine Far Cry 4 *Holo Sight *Extended Magazine |stats = |magazine = Far Cry 3 *30 Far Cry 4 *30 |variants = Far Cry 3 *STG-90 Far Cry 4 *STG-90 }} Far Cry 3 The STG-90 first appears in Far Cry 3. This weapon becomes free after deactivating the first Radio Tower. It is a good choice for beginners since it has a good rate of fire and accuracy but does lack in damage. It can be equipped with any one of the following attachments - Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight or Extended Magazine. Multiplayer The STG-90 is unlocked right away for class customization. It supports up to two of the following attachments: * Reflex Sight * Extended Magazine * Reduced Recoil Rounds (level 3) * Red Dot Sight (level 5) * Sound Suppressor (level 7) * Steel Core Rounds (level 9) * Marksman Sight (level 10) * Optical Sight (level 11) * Heavy Barrel (level 13) * Hot Rounds (level 15) Gallery FC3 STG-90 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the STG-90. FC3 STG-90 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the STG-90. Far Cry 4 The STG-90 returns in Far Cry 4. It becomes available after liberating five Bell Towers. Compared to the previous game's counterpart, it's improved considerably over its previous incarnation. It is the second most accurate non signature assault rifle in the game, beating even the MS16 in this regard. Contrary to the stat charts that claim this weapons damage is on par to the MS16 and out damages the AK-47, the STG-90 is actually the weakest of the 3. The STG-90 requires 1 more shot to kill enemies compared to the AK-47 and the MS16 requires 1 less shot than the AK. With the optical sight, it is an excellent precision weapon and with the extended magazine becomes one of the best early or mid game options for stealth players that want high mobility and firepower, should they have to "go loud". With the Extended Magazine, it makes a decent LMG substitute and the very audible low ammo sound is very handy in a tight fight. Gallery FC4 STG-90 First-Person View.png|First-person view of the STG-90. FC4 STG-90 Iron Sights.png|Iron sights of the STG-90. 04-stg-90_opt.png|Full view of STG-90 Trivia * The STG-90, despite it causing low damage, can quickly kill a player in multiplayer using a quarter of a magazine. * Many players actually prefer this weapon over the AK-47 during the early part of the game, despite the lower damage, because of better accuracy and the ability to attach a red dot sight. * The official Swiss Army short for this weapon is STGW, not STG. * The internal mechanics of the STG-90 are a redesign of the famous AK 47. * STG is short for "Sturmgewehr" meaning "assault rifle" in German, 90 stands for the year the rifle was first bought by the Swiss Army (1990). * In the Italian and French speaking part of Switzerland the STG-90 is known as Fass 90 meaning the same as in German (French: Fusil d'assaut, Italian: Fucile d'assalto). * The variant in the game is actually a SIG 553 SB with a Picatinny rail, while the original STG-90 is a SIG 550, with a considerably longer barrel, and no rails. * The STG-90 comes with a front grip attached to it as default, that cannot be removed. Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Far Cry 4 Weapons